Biology exams are always the hardest
by tehwaffleqween
Summary: Kurt and Blaine sit their Biology exam- Blaine is doing an advanced class for extra credit, whereas Kurt needs the paper to pass Senior Year. Kurt's school career is at stake when he notices his boyfriend is wearing a pair of extremely tight leather pants


A/N This fic was jointly written with me and my best friend. Brilliant, isn't it?

Kurt could see Blaine smirking at him from the other side of the exam hall.

"God damn him" he thought "Why'd he have to wear his tightest clothes today?"

Blaine knew how distracting the clothes were, which was precisely why he wore them. He giggled quietly as he watched Kurt squirm, trying to focus on his exam and failing miserably.

Kurt's giant serpent of a cock twitched gently inside of his tight black skinny jeans. Of all the days of the year, Blaine had chosen to wear his sexy leather pants on the day of their important biology final. Kurt swore quietly, throwing down his pen and raising his hand.

Mr Schuester had been watching the pair from his desk with raised eyebrows, subconsciously knowing what was going on. He walked over to Kurt to see what he needed, checking over the other students as he passed them by.

"yes, Kurt?" he asked quietly

"could I please go to the bathroom Mr Schue?"

"Of course, but remember Kurt, no cheating" he said with a smile

Kurt smiled politely, then got up a walked towards the door. With his back turned to Mr Schue, he rolled his eyes. His jokes were getting even worse lately.

Kurt walked quickly towards the nearest bathroom, feeling his cheeks heat up, the memory of Blaine making him flustered.

Kurt entered the bathroom, unzipping his jeans as he entered a stall. Shutting but not locking the door, he turned to face the toilet. After slightly lowering his pants, he pulled his monster cock out of his underwear and stroked it lightly, his mind drifting to thoughts of Blaine. His pants, his hand… his gorgeous mouth. Kurt was busy getting to work on his rock hard love stick when he heard the stall door creak open behind him. Startled, he turned around, his dick swinging around after him, leaving trails of precum all over the walls. It was Blaine!

Blaine's eyes widened as he saw Kurt's startled face, and even more when they drifted down to Kurt's throbbing member. He smirked as he returned his gaze to Kurt's face, expecting this particular scene. The hard lump in his leather pants grew until it was straining painfully to get out of its dark damp prison. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips, turning him around and pushing him against the wall. He stopped for a moment and locked the door. He wouldn't want anyone walking in on them like this. Blaine dropped to his knees, trailing his fingertips down Kurt's stomach. His eyes went up to meet Kurt's, and his hand wrapped around the base of the firecracker in front of him. His hand began pumping gently, and the pleasure in Kurt's eyes was immediately noticeable. Spurred on by this, he began pumping faster, before softly licking the drops of precum from not-so-little little Kurt.

Kurt yelped quietly, a moan of pleasure pushing past his lips as he thread his fingers through Blaine curly hair, tugging lightly. Blaine grinned before taking Kurt even further into his mouth, slowly sucking and licking. He swallowed his length in one fluid motion, without even gagging. He'd had a lot of practice doing this to Kurt. Kurt's hips thrust forward into Blaine, the sudden movement causing him to hit the back of Blaine's throat. Blaine chuckled around Kurt's cock, he loved doing this to Kurt. The chuckle caused vibrations through Kurt, eliciting a not so quiet groan. Suddenly, there was a banging noise on the stall door.

"COME ON, HURRY UP. I'M FULL OF POOP AND I HAVE AN EXAM IN TEN MINUTES!" The voice belonged to Kurt's stepbrother, Finn. Kurt's eyes widened, and Blaine sucked harder, a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

"J-just a second" Kurt stuttered.

Thankfully, he heard a muttered curse accompanied by footsteps away, followed by the slamming of a door. Blaine kept sucking, harder than ever, his head bobbing up and down on Kurt's length. Within seconds, Kurt was coming, sending streaks of come all down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed it all up happily, like a cat licking milk from a bowl. Kurt pulled his pants back up over his now flaccid penis, and grinned happily at Blaine.

"What about me?" Blaine whispered.

"You'll get your turn… later." Kurt replied with a sly wink. He deftly unlocked the door of the stall and walked out, leaving Blaine with a stunned look on his face. As Kurt headed towards the bathroom door, he saw Mr Shue washing his hands at the sink. Streaks of white were falling off of his hands and into the sink, and Mr Shue's curly hair looked tousled. There was a sheen of sweat on his face, as well as a very pleasured look. Seeing Kurt in the mirror, he stumbled back from the sink, he grin quickly replaced with a look of pure shock.

Kurt simply walked past Shue, slipping through the door and into the hallway, making his way back to the exam hall. He was happy, the other two could sort themselves out.

Kurt reentered the exam room and sat down to his paper. Staring at the page of unanswered questions, his mind went completely blank. All he could think about was the way Blaine's mouth felt, wrapped around his raging erection. His eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall, and his heart sank when he realised there were only ten minutes left. They had taken longer in the bathroom than he though.

There was no way he could finish this paper.

Damn Blaine and his tight pants.

THE END.


End file.
